Princess Cupcake and Derek
by 1angel 101
Summary: The sory is kind of short.It’s about a 17 year old boy named Derek that got a weird dream. The dream was about a Princess that got kidnapped. Derek wakes up finding the dream come true. Derek has to go and save the princess. Hope u like it.


Princess Cupcake and Derek

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess named Cupcake. She lived in a land of cartoons in the Kingdom of Cupcakes and lived happily

ever after. THE END!

Wait, hold on! The story doesn't end now, it is just the beginning. Now listen to this story which is about a young man who desperately wanted to be a cartoon character. This young man was seventeen years old and still watched cartoons. His name was Derek.

It all started with a dream. In the dream, there was a fairy that said, "Derek….Derek"

"What….who are you" asked Derek curiously.

" I am a fairy. I am here to tell you that the long-nosed Dr. Ping Pong kidnapped Princess Cupcake. You have to save her." explained the fairy.

"Where is she, where can I find her?" asked Derek desperately.

"I cannot tell you that. It is your journey. You need to figure that out on your own." replied the fairy.

"Wait, this is only a dream." said Derek.

" No Derek. This isn't a normal dream. When you wake up, you will find yourself in a whole new world, filled with surprises!" exclaimed the fairy.

"I don't understand." said Derek

"Save her……..save her……save her" the fairy's voice faded away.

Darek opened his gorgeous eyes and found himself in a whole new world. "The fairy was right!" said Darek to himself.

"Of course she's right!" yelled someone in the water.

"Who's there?" asked Darek as he pulled out a sword that he never knew he had.

"Look inside the water, and you will see!" said the mysterious woman.

Derek looked inside the water and gasped.

"You're a…a…!" Darek stuttered

"A mermaid!" replied the mermaid "And my name is Ariel!"

"My name is Darek." said Derek.

"Derek…that is a nice name. So, what are you doing here?" asked Ariel.

"I got this dream about a princess named Princess Cupcake and she was kidnapped by the evil Dr. Ping Pong." answered Darek.

"Dr. Ping Pong!" yelled Ariel.

"Yes. Do you know him?" asked Derek

"Do I know him? Of course I know him!" replied the mermaid.

"Then do you know where he lives?" asked Derek.

"Come with me to the bottom of the sea. You will find the key that will open the door which leads you out of this world into a new land full of adventures." explained Ariel.

"But I can't hold my breath that long!" confessed Derek.

"Here, drink this. It is sea water. When you drink it, you'll turn into a merman!" said Ariel.

Derek drank the water and he turned into a merman. He and Ariel swam to the bottom of the sea to find the key.

"Derek!" gasped Ariel.

"What is it!" hollered Derek.

"The key! You're stepping on the key!" exclaimed Ariel.

"Finally!" smiled Derek.

"Derek take the key and open the door." ordered Ariel. Derek did as he was told but he couldn't help but look back at Ariel. He had a fantastic adventure with her and it ended so soon.

"Thanks Ariel. I'm really going to miss you!" admitted Derek.

"Me too!" replied Ariel. "Now go!"

Derek put the key into the keyhole and opened the door. As he opened the door a yellow beam of light came out of the door.

Derek stepped in and found a land that was really familiar to him. It was one of the fairy tales that he knew. He thought and thought until he finally got it. He was in NEVERLAND!

As Derek wandered around, he found a huge ship. It had a flag with a big skull head and two bones going across.

Oh, no! It's Captain Hook's ship!

Derek didn't know where to go. He heard a loud noise. It was a big BOOM. The noise came from Captain Hook's ship. He was trying to blast Peter Pan; but Peter Pan was too fast for him.

"I'll get you for this Pan. If it's the last thing I'll do!" yelled Captain Hook. "Peter Pan! I really get to meet him!" shouted Derek.

"So who's a big fan of me?" asked Peter Pan in a proud way.

"Hello, I'm Derek." Derek said

"What are you doing here?" asked Peter Pan

"I'm trying to find the key that would lead me into Dr.Ping Pong's land." replied Derek.

"Oh, you want the key!" giggled Peter Pan.

"Yes the key!" answered Derek.

"I think I know where it is." said Peter Pan.

"Where is it?!" exclaimed Derek.

"It's in the crocodile's stomach. He swallowed it." replied Peter Pan.

"So how are we going to get it?" asked Derek.

"Tinkerbell is the only one that could fit inside him; so she'll go in and get it." explained Peter Pan.

"Tink… Tinkerbell! Can you please go inside the crocodile and get the key?" asked Peter Pan in a soft way. Tinkerbell shook her head.

"Please?!" begged Peter Pan. After hours of persuading, she finally agreed.

When Tinkerbell stepped inside the crocodile, she found many things. She found a clock, pens, papers, a piece of Hook's shirt and lots of other things; but she didn't find the key. Tinkerbell began to get tired so she decided to sit down. Tinkerbell didn't notice that she was sitting on the key until she got up and saw it. Tinkerbell took the key and she climbed out of the crocodile. Tinkerbell handed the key to Derek.

"Thank you Tinkerbell." said Derek.

"Okay Derek, the door is on that cloud over there." pointed out Peter Pan. "Peter Pan, I can't fly." Derek reminded Peter Pan.

"Sorry, I forgot. Tinkerbell sprinkle a little bit of Pixie Dust on him." ordered Peter Pan. Tinkerbell sprinkled Derek.

Derek flew up into the sky and he was heading towards the door. He reached out and opened it but this time there was no beam of light. This world was really gloomy.

"Derek you'll be all alone now. There is no one to help you. You have to find the princess by yourself." explained the fairy.

Derek saw a big ugly castle and he knew that his princess was in it.

Derek walked into the castle and heard something in the far distance.

"You have to marry me or I'll kill you!" said the mysterious man.

Derek ran into the room and he found the evil Dr.Ping Pong.

"Let her go!" yelled Derek.

"No way! I kidnapped her, so she is mine!" said Dr. Ping Pong.

"Okay I have an idea. We'll have a sword fight, and whoever wins gets the princess?" suggested Derek.

"Sure." agreed Dr. Ping Pong. They fought and fought until Dr. Ping Pong gave up.

"I give up. You can keep her!" said Dr. Ping Pong. " And you know what? I do not want to be bad anymore. I will be the good Dr. Ping Pong.

"Thank you!" said the beautiful Princess. She had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"You're very welcome!" answered Derek romantically.

And the princess lived happily ever after with her beloved Derek!

THE END


End file.
